


When I'm Gone

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gary Green Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Gary hated this.
Relationships: Gary Green/Lucifer Morningstar, John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Gary hated this, hated that he had make a wish at all after everything was said and done. He, however, wanted Nora to be free. No one should be tied to him, he was not worth it. So he wished for the one thing he always wanted to have; magic or at least to learn it. Gary also knew that John was the best of the best when it came to warlocks so he squeezed his eyes and made the wish.

Now, however, he regretted it. Gary, honestly, thought things would change. They hadn't; John still treated him like the gum stuck at the bottom of his shoe. He would always be a nuisance to Constantine. He knew that man didn't love him but Gary at least thought they could friends. Gary Green, it seemed, wasn't worthy of that or least those were the thoughts that plagued his mind.

He would never be an apprentice, a Legend, or even someone worth their time. Perhaps it was time to go. It was time to let go of his dreams and move on. Packing up his things from the tiny little office they had rented out for John's business, Gary sighed. This was the best course of action for him, Gary was going to leave John and the Legends behind.

It was time to move on.


	2. Since You've Been Gone

He told himself that it was better this way; that Gary would be fine without him. John knew that he was cursed, that everyone he ever loved died. With Gary gone, that wouldn’t happen, he would live a long and hopefully happy life without him. Still it didn’t stop the heartache every time he glanced at an item that Gary had left behind.

The truth he missed Gary, wanted him back. With the camera following him around, John had been grumpy and took at it out on the one person that loved him. Now Gary was gone and he was the left with the rubble of the pieces of his heart that Gary had left behind. He tried to convince himself that Gary leaving was a good thing.

He could convince his head that Gary would be safe without him, his heart was another matter.


	3. Where Are We Now?

Years passed since Gary left that fateful day. He had grown, loved and had his heartbroken again. He had let go of the past and thought this time, this time he could be happy. He thought he could find love with a club owner in LA but Gary just ended up leaving another piece of his heart behind. Now he was back in England with just the clothes on his back and a large suitcase filled with items he collected over the years. 

During that time, Gary had become a powerful warlock in his own right — helping people with cases that needed a supernatural touch. Yet, Gary never thought he would back here; back to the house he once shared with John. It had been a call from Ava that had Gary booking a flight departing the States at the crack of dawn. She had told him the stakes, that without him John would die. He had crossed one demon too many and now he was paying the price.

Ava had called him desperation, knowing that despite everything Gary would come running. Unfortunately, she had been right. No matter how many years had passed or the bit of love he found with Lucifer before he too broke his heart, Gary had left everything behind just to be by John’s side.

Grabbing his hand, Gary looked at the pale, sweaty face of his once lover and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

“I told Sharpie not to call you. You shouldn’t have come, squire.”

“I had too. Despite me trying to forget you John, I’m still stupid enough to love you. I couldn’t just leave you like this.”

“There is nothing you can do for me Gary. My time is up and hell is going to collect on that bargain I made.”

“Why?”

“You know why luv, I had to save her. Astra going to hell had been my fault…”

“And instead of asking for help from the Legends or me, you went in half assed and now you’re dying.”

“I always meant to walk this road alone Gary. Fucking Sharpie should have never called you. I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“Yes, it's terrible that you have friends that care about you. I’m here to save your ass.”

“You can’t there is nothing you can do for me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’ve learned a lot of magic while I traveled around the world trying to get away from you. The apprentice has now surpassed the master,” Gary said with a slight smile. “Now lie back and close your eyes.”

As John breath began to labor a bit, Gary whispered an incantation he had learned from the Kabbalah mystics in Israel last year. As a Hebrew melody filled the air, John felt the pain and sickness leave his body. The cancerous lesions the demon had cursed him with were gone and he could breathe a sigh of relief, hell wouldn’t be collecting on his soul any time soon.

Knowing that his work was done, Gary was about to get up and leave.

“Wait Gary.”

“I have to leave John, I don’t belong here anymore.”

“Yes, you do luv because I want you to stay. I let you go because I thought I would blacken your soul but I’ve been miserable without you squire.”

“I can’t John. I might still love you but I can’t go through that again.”

“Please Gary just give me one more chance.”

“Fuck, I wish I didn’t love you. One more chance John, that’s all you will have this time.”

Closing his eyes, John smiled. This time he would make things right. Instead of walking his path alone, he was going to walk it with Gary by his side.


End file.
